It is conventional to manufacture impellers of the aforementioned kind as a single piece by smelting or from multiple pieces by ultrasound welding. Both manufacturing methods are expensive and fail to result in sufficiently small production tolerances. Further, one can hardly make blades with curvatures in three-dimensional geometry.